The Path of Life
by llamaglamasama
Summary: A few twists and turns between all of Risa’s relationships as the Azumano group attempts to solve a most intriging mystery. Ultimately SatoshiRisa. Rated T for possible violence.


**Summary: **A few twists and turns between all of Risa's relationships as they Azumano group attempts to solve a most intriging mystery. Ultimately SatoshiRisa.

**Disclaimer: D N Angel characters are not mine.**

A content sigh echoed around the room. Risa lay her head down on the wooden desk in her decorative room, her silky brow hair spraying out beside her. It had been a few years since the Black Wings incident and now life was finally starting to quiet down. It really was quite odd, though, how it all happened.

_Flashback_

"Riku!" Risa screamed, running to where her sister had been dropped off by what she thought was Dark. "Riku, are you okay? What happened? You just suddenly ran off like that…" Risa blabbered for sometime, but Riku ignored her twin's ramblings.

"Daisuke…" She closed her eyes. "Please be alright." She turned to Risa. "Risa, do you think we can wait here for a while?" Risa looked at her weird, but agreed.

"Okay, but why? And what were you doing with Dark? And what was Dark even doing out here?" Babbled Risa.

"It wasn't- " sigh "Never mind." _I can't believe Dark is really Daisuke. But should I tell Risa? After all, she's head over heels in love with the guy. Hmmm… I suppose I'll just leave it to Daisuke to tell her. _Riku thought to herself. The two waited for some time until the ground started shaking and crumbling under them. "Wha-?"

"What's happening?" Risa shrieked. They ran back onto safer ground, hearts beating wildly. They looked up to see a small explosion come from inside the museum near them and watched as four winged figures appeared out of the smoke. "W-what the-? Isn't that Niwa-kun? And Hiwatari? And – Dark-san!" She ran forward intending to meet her beloved Dark, but Riku stopped her, staring above them. Risa looked up confused and saw the other winged man attack Dark. "No! Dark!"

"Krad!" Daisuke, Satoshi, and Dark all screamed. The blonde haired man just smirked and sent a glowing ball of light at Daisuke and Satoshi. They dodged out of the way, though the tips of their wings were singed.

"Why's he attacking you?!" Daisuke shouted to Satoshi. Hiwatari responded with a wild look as he avoided another assault. Dark flew forward and wounded Krad with a well-aimed shot, freeing Satoshi momentarily from the onslaught.

"Riku? What's going on?" Risa said, sounding frightened. "How can Niwa-kun and Hiwatari have wings, and why is that guy attacking them?"

"Risa… I don't KNOW!" Riku yelled, frustrated at not being able to do anything to help her boyfriend. Suddenly, a blast of light went off course and collided with the ground under them and causing them to faint.

A while later they woke up and noticed that the white winged boy wasn't there. Pulling the jackets they had been laying on closer around them, Riku wearing Dark/Daisuke's jacket and Risa wearing Satoshi's, they walked down the hall of where ever they were towards voices they heard. They reached a solid brown door and nudged it open until they could see the occupants. Inside, the Niwa family all sat on red couches, including Dark. In a corner of to the side, Satoshi and a subdued Krad were propped against the white wall.

"Riku-san, Harada-san!" Daisuke was the first one to notice them. He motioned for them to come in and have a seat in between him and Dark. "Um… we have kind of a lot we have to explain…" He began to tell them about the Niwa curse, his family jumping in when needed. Then, he proceeded to help Satoshi tell his own tale about his family's curse. By the end of the explanation, both Haradas were speechless and were actually doing rather nice impressions of fish. Riku was the first to recover.

"But… if all that's true, then how come you and Dark are both here? And what about Hiwatari and Krad?"

"Well, that the funny thing. Apparently, something went with the artwork and, instead of Dark and Krad being sealed, we were separated. I can kind of understand why me and Dark were… we both waned coexistence, but Satoshi and Krad…"

"We hated each other with a passion." Satoshi put in.

And so, everyone went on with life. Daisuke became a painter and eventually married Riku, who was a physical education coach. They now lived in a large house over looking the sea. And Dark, he continued stealing, though he did a few works of art on his own when he ran out of Hikari artifacts to steal. Risa became a fashion designer and had the privilege of becoming Dark's wife. Also, it turned out, Satoshi and Krad moved to Tokyo and decided to give civil life a try. According to a letter they sent to Daisuke, Satoshi became a very well known artist and Krad, a famous model. Interesting, isn't it?

_End Flashback_

Personally, Risa was beside herself with joy. She was the one and only Dark Mousy's wife. Not only that, but she was pregnant with Dark's child. What a treat. She was also doing quite well as a fashion designer. The clothes she made were very popular and she was due to be promoted again.

It was a little after 5 p.m. and Dark was still at work. Just recently, he had tried out for a minor role in a movie and had made it!

"Oh, I'd better get dinner on. I'll make Dark something special since today's the last day of filming." Risa smiled to herself and picked herself up off the desk. She headed down the stairs of her mansion-like house, but was diverted by the sound of the phone ringing. "Mousy residence, this is Harada Risa speaking." Because of her career, Risa had kept her maiden name.

"Harada-san." An authoritative voice said over the line. "We're afraid something has happened to your husband."

Risa's cheery tone vanished immediately. "What happened."

"There was a wreck off of Main Street. We believe your husband was in it, though nothing has been confirmed as of yet."

"Dark…" Risa whispered. "Where is he? Can I see him?" She asked desperately. The man on the phone gave her directions of where to go, though he said he wasn't sure if she'd be able to see him, based on the amount on injuries he may have received. Risa headed out immediately and arrived to a site of blaring red lights. The wreck seemed to have been bigger than the man implied. A couple of minutes later, Daisuke and Riku arrived with the now old Emiko and Kosuke (Daiki, Dai's grandpa had died a few months back).

"Risa!" Riku ran over to her twin. "I-it'll be alright. Don't worry."

"Yeah." Daisuke agreed, hesitantly. "He's Dark. No way a simple car crash could take him out-"

He was cut off by a loud voice coming over a speaker, naming the dead. Dark Mousy was one he mentioned. Risa burst into tears along with Daisuke and even Riku, who had come to accept Dark over the years.

"Dark!" Risa wailed. Suddenly, a tall man wearing a suit with a cap over his hair, obscuring his face tapped them on the shoulder and led them away from the noise. They complied and walked, the man steering them toward an expensive limo.

"Sorry about that," A strangely familiar voice muttered into their ears, "but I needed to get you guys away from there." He opened the door to the limo and they seated themselves inside. He sat across from them and gave the driver directions. "You'll be coming with me and we can talk about this when you've had a chance to calm down."

Soon, Riku had managed to get over the initial shock to form words. "W-who are you? Are you with the police?"

"I am. But I won't take you to the station."

Riku looked alarmed. "Why not?"

"Too many people. Too depressing. You three are already suffering. I'm not going to take you somewhere where everything you her is depressing."

"Oh." Riku nodded and hugged her sister gently. Risa was still crying but she felt comforted at least. What was it about this man that made her feel so safe?

The limo stopped and they exited. In front of them was a huge manor house made in an elegant style. The man led them to the door and rang the bell. A beautiful young woman with long black hair wearing a long green dress answered. She looked from the strange man to his guests and immediately let them into the foyer. "Please follow me." She said and escorted them to a beautiful, large living room where a man with long blonde hair was playing the piano. "Please make yourselves at home. I'm Ishtar Phelios. This is my husband Krad Hikari, whom I believe you already know, and, of course, my brother-in-law, Satoshi Hikari." She gestured to the man whom had led them here.

"S-Satoshi?" Daisuke stuttered, his shock stopping the tears. "W-what're you doing here? I thought you lived in Tokyo!"

The man took of his cap, letting the soft blue hair fall over his equally blue eyes. "I do. Or did. I originally came up here on a business trip, but, since Krad had already moved back here, I decided to go ahead and move in with him. It's not like they didn't have room to spare." He gestured to the house around them. "Besides, there's more to paint around her than in Tokyo."

"B-but why didn't you tell us? And I thought you were an artist. Since when do artists take business trips?" Riku asked.

"I didn't think you'd really want to know. And I am an artist; I just work for the police force, still."

"Oh." Riku bowed her head. Through all of this conversation, Risa had stayed quiet, except for the occasional sob.

"Anyway, as for why you're here… I don't relish telling you this, especially not right now, but it's possible that that accident was no accident."

"W-what do you mean?" Risa, who had stayed quite through all of this conversation, except for the occasional sob, asked.

Satoshi answered simply. "Dark was murdered."

**So, what'd ya think? Is it worth continuing? Review please.**


End file.
